Curious Urges and Pursuit in Denial
by Alecton
Summary: Juste un autre AU ou Light n'est pas Kira ! Light ne s'attendait pas a craquer pour Ryuuzaki. Il était curieux et Ryuuzaki un mystère. Il se pouvait qu'en plus il soit l'apprenti de L alors que Light était un bien meilleur choix ! Mais il avait changé son monde. L seme Light Uke. TRAD de Melissen.
1. Chapter 1

Death Note ne m'appartient pas. C'est l'œuvre de Takeshi OABATA et Tsugumi OHBA, donc évidemment je ne touche pas d'argent dessus.

L'Anglais n'est toujours pas ma première langue !

Seishirou Hitsugaya merci de m'avoir corrigée !

_Je ne fais que Traduire cette fiction de l'anglais écrite par Melissen ! On repart pour un tour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour) !_

** Chapitre 1 **

Light Yagami n'avait pas l'habitude d'ignoré quelque chose, aussi il se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise. A partir de quel moment sa vie avait cessé d'être parfaite ? Quand es ce que LUI avait cessé d'être parfait ? Peut – être qu'il ne l'avait jamais été après tout ?

Il se demandait toujours si à un moment donné il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour éviter la suite d'évènement qui avait lentement mais sûrement bouleversé sa petite vie parfaitement réglé, la renversant complètement. Il se demandera toujours si c'était possible d'arrêter tout après que ça ait commencé. Après il se demanderait s'il l'aurait fait si il en avait eu la possibilité.

Light était en train de finir son dîner assit à table avec sa mère et sa petite sœur Sayu. Il pleuvait à grosse goûte dehors. C'était l'un des derniers moments où sa fut parfaite, où il fut parfait. Ce fut une journée parfaitement ordinaire, comment tous les autres jours parfaitement planifié de Light. Il planifiait tout pour n'être jamais pris de court, sauf ça… Ca n'était pas planifié du tout.

La sonnette sonna une fois. Sa mère s'excusa et sorti de la cuisine. Le cœur de Light manqua un battement. Son père n'était pas rentré et avec son travail tout pouvait arriver n'importe quand. On ne pouvait jamais savoir. Soichiro Yagami était le chef des forces de police et même s'il ne patrouillait pas dans la rue, il était en danger à tout moment. Es ce que Light aurais retenu sa mère d'ouvrir la porte si il avait su qui serai de l'autre côté ?

Il entendait la voix de sa mère sans arriver à comprendre ce qu'elle disait. La voix de l'autre côté de la porte était très basse et posée. Light attendait la réaction de sa mère. Allait – elle pleuré ou pas? Elle ne pleura pas. D'après les son Light en déduisit qu'elle emmenait la personne qu'elle quel soit dans le salon. Qui ça pouvait être ? Le moment d'après sa mère revint dans la cuisine et commença à préparer du thé.

« Light es ce que tu pourrais aller dans le salon occupé l'invité de ton père s'il te plait ? »

Light était déconcerté.

« Pourquoi moi ? »

Sa mère lui offrit un sourire chaleureux.

« Il m'as dit que Soichiro arrivait bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas. J'imagine qu'il travaille avec ton père mais il a vraiment l'air jeune. Je pense que ça serais mieux si tu restes avec lui… S'il te plait Light. »

« Bien sûr maman… »

Light n'essaya même pas de cacher son mécontentement. Il ne se sentait pas de gâcher ne serais – ce que cinq minute avec une bleusaille stupide comme ce Matsuda Toûta… Light était peut – être jeune mais il n'était pas stupide et rien ne l'insupportait plus que la stupidité. Il soupira bruyamment et colla un faux sourire sur son visage. Il prit un plateau avec du thé et un service en porcelaine et sorti de la cuisine. Ce qu'il vit dans le salon lui fit presque lâcher le plateau.

C'était l'être humain le plus étrange qui lui fut jamais donné de voir. Il était en effet jeune mais il ne ressemblait en rien à Matsuda. Il portait un baggy en jean bleu et un T – shirt à manche longue trop grand blanc. Ses cheveux noir était désordonner et cachait à Light le visage de l'inconnu. Il était étrange mais ce n'est pas ce qui attira l'attention de Light. Il y avait plein d'appareil et de câbles non identifié éparpillé sur la table basse. Le type bizarre était accroupi là et ressemblait à un gosse en train de jouer avec ses jouets favoris. Light l'observait sincèrement intrigué en silence. Les longs doigts pâles de l'homme jouaient avec un bouton sur un étrange appareil. Il le manipulait doucement, surveillant minutieusement ce que montrait l'écran.

Il ne fit pas attention à Light.

Le jeune n'aimait pas être ignoré. Pas parce qu'il avait l'habitude que les gens se pâme de sa présence mais parce qu'il n'aimait pas devoir interagir avec les gens grossiers. Une main pâle s'éleva et retira quelque chose de la serpillère indomptée qui lui servait de cheveux, très probablement placé dans son oreille. C'était une petite oreillette. Ensuite l'homme se leva et regarda Light. Le garçon croisa son regard curieux de savoir quel genre de visage il allait découvrir derrière la broussaille de boucle brune.

Il aimait passer du temps à se remémorer cet instant précis, tentant de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait ressenti et pensé à l'époque. C'était dur à dire. Peut – être avait – il passé des heures a fixé les orbes noirs ou peut – être qu'il avait rapidement détourné les yeux en marmonnant quelque chose comme…

« Bonsoir »

L'homme se détourna de Light et agit encore plus étrangement qu'avant. Il avait rendu les salutations de Light par contre et même rajouté autre chose, quelque banalité comme :

« Yagami –Kun ? Tu n'avais pas à m'apporter du thé ou quoi que ce soit, je ne voudrais pas déranger… »

A moins que ce ne fut…

« Quel joli photo, c'est ta petite sœur Yagami – Kun ? » dit – il en regardant la photo derrière celle de Light qui datait de quelques années mais Light ne s'en souciait pas vraiment parce que l'autre ne regarda même pas la photo. Il faisait le tour de la pièce d'un endroit à l'autre en vérifiant derrière chaque cadre photo et chaque bibelot, comme si il cherchait quelque chose. Cela fit penser à Light à James Bond quand il cherche des micros à chaque fois qu'il entre dans une chambre d'hôtel. C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa. Les appareils éparpillés sur la table basse ressemblaient à des sortes de détecteurs. Es ce que l'homme recherchait vraiment des micros dans leur salon ? C'était qui ce psycho ? La curiosité fit place à l'irritation. Light haïssait vraiment d'être ignoré.

« Qu'es ce que tu fais ?! »

Light déposa de manière irrévérencieuse le plateau sur la table basse sans se soucié de faire tomber l'un des appareils sur le tapis au sol. Ca attira l'attention de l'homme bizarre. Il retira sa main osseuse de derrière l'un des plus grand cadre photo et s'en retourna vers la table. Il prit la théière et versa doucement une partie de son contenue dans une tasse. Puis il mit une de ses mains au-dessus de la tasse et lâcha quelque chose dedans. C'était très petit. Puis il repris le ''détecteur'' par terre et remis l'oreillette dans son oreille ressemblant à nouveau exactement pareil que quand Light l'avait vu pour la première fois, accroupi à côté de la table en train de tripoté un bouton.

« Es ce que c'était un MICRO ?!

Des yeux noirs réprobateurs épinglèrent Light avec un regard acéré mais les mots qui vinrent de l'étrange homme sonnèrent calme et indifférent.

« Non Yagami – Kun. Je crois que ça n'était qu'une saleté. Aucune raison de s'inquiéter, je t'assure. »

Il retourna ses yeux et son attention sur le petit appareil sur la table puis enleva à nouveau l'oreillette et regarda encore la pièce, clairement insatisfait des résultats montré par l'écran. C'était la première fois que Light pouvait bien voir son visage. Il était inhabituel et Light ne pouvais en détaché le regard. Sa peau était blanche comme une poupée de porcelaine et paraissait parfaite. Ses yeux étaient grand et très sombres mais aussi cerné souligné par des traits sombres venant évidemment d'innombrable nuits blanches. Son visage semblait fatiguer et en même temps énergique et pas le moins du monde endormi. Il avait quelques traits acérés, de belles pommettes, un nez droit légèrement retroussé et des lèvres qui sans raison particulière attirèrent toute l'attention de Light. Ces lèvres étaient pâle mais aussi un peu rosée… Cet homme était l'être le plus étrange que Light n'ait jamais rencontré mais son visage était bizarrement attractif… Light se fustigea intérieurement pour penser ainsi et se força à détourner le regard… Qui revint vers les lèvres pâle l'instant d'après comme si ils étaient forcé par un étrange champ magnétique. Quand soudainement des yeux noirs rencontrèrent les siens, il détourna le regard et son attention hâtivement de l'homme qui se leva et recommença son exploration de la pièce.

Soucieux de ne pas déranger l'homme dans sa recherche de micro Light fit un pas en arrière vers le seuil de la porte. La posture de l'homme était horrible. Il était courbé comme un vieil homme mais en l'observant mieux Light s'aperçut qu'il devait être de sa taille. L'homme s'approchais de plus en plus près de Light en observant chaque centimètre de mur près de lui. Puis il s'approcha encore plus. Light savait qu'il avait recommencée à le fixait mais il y avait quelques chose d'inhabituel dans le visage de cet homme qui ne cessait de l'attiré.

De longs doigts arachnéens bougèrent du bas du cadre de la porte vers son sommet forçant l'homme à se redresser et confirmant les soupçons de Light sur sa taille. Il s'approcha encore de Light, ses doigts inspectant minutieusement le bord de la porte avec des gestes précis et prudents. Ses bras fin, recouvert de coton blanc passèrent au – dessus de sa tête. Le garçons retint sa respiration pour des raisons inconnues et combattit le besoin ridicule de fermer les yeux. La peau pâle de l'étranger était vraiment parfaite.

« Excuse – moi, Yagami – kun... »

« Quoi… ? »

Light leva le regard et inspira nerveusement la nouvelle odeur, l'odeur de l'homme devant lui. Comme si il avait été brulé il s'éloigna d'un coup de la porte et se précipita vers le canapé. Il s'assit et se demanda ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. C'était stupide.

Il resta assit et se repassa les dix dernières minutes de sa tête encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'un second micro parti rejoindre le premier dans la tasse devant lui. Il leva la tête et vit l'homme une fois de plus pencher sur son équipement. Il sembla enfin satisfait de ses résultats, car il enleva l'oreillette, enroula fermement le câble autour du ''détecteur'' et le rangea avec d'autre appareil qui était sur la table dans un attaché – caisse que Light n'avait même pas remarqué avant.

« Qui es – tu ? »

L'homme ne leva même pas les yeux mais eut la gentillesse de répondre à la question de Light.

« Tu peux m'appeler Ryuuzaki, Yagami – kun. » Sa voix était basse et si grave...

Il sorti un ordinateur portable de nulle part et l'ouvrit sur la table basse, toujours accroupis bizarrement par terre. Cette personne et tout cet incident était si étrange qu'ils paraissaient irréel. Ca ne correspondait juste pas à la routine de Light. On aurait dit un rêve. La pluie continuait à battre contre la vitre des fenêtres et les lumières tamisé du salon créait une atmosphère vraiment étrange et mystérieuse. Avec en plus ces appareils bizarres et l'homme encore plus étrange que tout le reste Light ne savait quoi dire ou quoi était largué ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent.

« Tu travail pour mon père ? »

Light avait besoin de réponse pour être plus à l'aise. Comment il fut dit auparavant, il n'était pas habitué à être dans l'ignorance. L'homme – Ryuuzaki – tapais sur le clavier, ses yeux noirs concentrés et son visage pâle éclairé par la lumière bleuté de l'écran.

« Non. Je ne travaille pas pour lui. »

C'était trop vague comme information au goût de Light.

« Ok… Donc es- ce que les choses que tu as lâché dans ton thé étaient des micros ? »

« Oui. »

« Comment es – ce que tu savais qu'il y 'en aurais ici ? »

« J'ai vérifié. » Un doigt pâle pointa vers l'attaché – caisse.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es – ce qu'il y aurait des choses pareil dans nôtre salon ? »

« J'ai simplement vérifié par mesure de précaution Yagami – kun. »

« Es – ce que tu fais ça à chaque fois que tu rends visite à quelqu'un ? »

« C'est difficilement une banale visite, Yagami – kun mais oui, j'ai tendance à me méfier quand je m'apprête à avoir une discussion confidentiel dans un environnement qui m'est inconnue. »

« Qui as installé ces micros dans notre maison ? »

« Je crains ne pas pouvoir répondre à ta question Yagami – kun. Ce serait très peu avisé dans les circonstances actuelles. »

« Où est mon père ? C'est au sujet de l'affaire Kira ? »

« De ce que j'en sais par son père et ses collègues Yagami – kun est supposément une personne brillante. Crois – t- il réellement qu'il soit bien sage de discuter ainsi d'un tel sujet avec un parfait étranger qui pourrait bien ÊTRE Kira ? »

Les yeux noir ne bougèrent pas de l'écran ne serais–ce qu'un instants. Light se senti extrêmement stupide. Comment avait – il put être aussi imprudent ? Mais quelque chose dans ce Ryuuzaki le poussait à lui faire confiance. Curiosité et irritation grandissait en Light de minutes en minutes.

« Tu n'es pas Kira. Tu es venu voir mon père. »

« Je suis peut – être là pour le tuer ? »

« Kira n'a pas besoin de rencontré qui que ce soit pour les tués.

« Un point pour Yagami – kun, mais je suis peut –être ici car j'ai quelque chose de plus à gagner que la mort de ton père. Peut –être que je suis venu prendre sa famille en otage pour le forcer à agir à mon avantage ? Je pourrais tué Yagami – kun pour lui prouver à quel point je suis sérieux et ensuite menacer la fille de Yagami – san. »

« Si c'était le cas tu ne serais pas assis là à enlever les micros de la salle. »

« Je le ferais si je soupçonnais Yagami –san d'avoir mis sur écoute sa propre famille. »

« … Ok un point pour toi. Mais tu n'es pas Kira, n'es-ce pas ? »

« Non, je ne le suis pas, mais si je l'étais je ne le révèlerais pas à Yagami – Kun pas vrai ? »

« Tu travail pour L ! »

Ceci fit gagné à Light un regard acéré de l'énigmatique étranger. Des yeux noirs le transperçant et l'étudiant pendant un long moment avant de se retourner vers l'écran.

« Ainsi, Yagami – kun a piraté l'ordinateur de son père… pas très gentils de sa part. »

Light déglutit difficilement. Comment cet homme était au courant de ça ? Bien sûr… c'est ainsi qu'il avait appris que son père travaillait sous les ordres de L. Qu'es ce qui n'allait pas avec Light il agissait si stupidement !

Ryuuzaki était déjà retourné à taper sur l'ordinateur.

« Tu vas le dire à mon père ? »

Les yeux noirs l'observèrent derrière les boucles brunes pendant encore un trop long moment pour l'étudier. Light ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait ses joues rougir. Il arrangea nerveusement sa coiffure déjà parfaite.

« Je ne pense pas que les connaissance de Light représente une menace pour l'enquête. »

« Es ce que c'est censé vouloir dire NON ? »

« Oui. »

L'irritation de Light grimpait dangereusement.

« Où est mon père ? Il travaille pour L pas vrai ? Ils travaillent ensemble dans un endroit inconnu pour résoudre l'affaire Kira. Et tu travail pour L aussi n'es – ce pas ? »

« Je pourrais changer d'avis à propos du danger que Yagami – kun représente pour l'enquête. »

Light essaya de se forcer au silence mais il se contenait difficilement. Comment pouvait – il être silencieux quand la curiosité le dévorait de l'intérieur. Il y avait un homme travaillant directement pour L dans son salon ! Cet homme connait L ! L ! Le plus grand détective au monde ! Light avait toujours admiré le travail de L et ambitionnais de le dépasser un jour. Il fut un temps où il s'imaginait être l'apprenti de L.

Il imaginait L d'une façon bien particulière. Dans l'esprit de Light l'apparence de L se situait entre celle de son père et de Sherlock Holmes. Il rêvait à propos de surpasser L. il rêvait à d'innombrables situations où il parvenait à découvrir quelque chose que même L n'avait remarqué. Il adorait ce rêve en particulier où L utilisais ses talent sur une enquête particulièrement ardue et importante. L'homme l'engagerais à travailler à ses côté comme successeur et Light avec son esprit brillant, réussissait et le surpassait en un rien de temps lui faisant gagner son admiration.

Mais la réalité était tout autre. Cet homme étrange –Ryuuzaki- était très jeune et (bien que Light ne le dirais jamais de vive voix) très intelligent. Ce pourrait – il que CECI soit l'apprenti et héritier de L ? Serais- ce envisageable que L trouverais cet étrange créature suffisamment brillante pour être digne pour travailler à ses côtés ? C'était impossible et ridicule. Cet insomniaque palot ne serait pas celui qui volerait le rêve de Light. Il était un grand foutoir quand Light était parfait ! L ne pouvait faire une erreur pareille !

« Donc… Qui pourrait mettre notre maison sur écoute ? Qui fait ce genre de chose de toute façon ? »

« N'importe qui le pourrait Yagami – kun. A cause de l'explosion de technologies miniaturisées, les outils de mise sur écoute ou d'espionnage n'ont jamais été aussi abordables, petits, puissants ou faciles à se procurer. Il y'en a une quantité exceptionnellement importantes aux Etats – Unis. Tu ne peux pas conduire plus de quatre rue de n'importe qu'elle direction dans le centre de Manhattan sans trouvé un appareil d'écoute. Les gens se rendent rarement compte que l'expansion massive de ces appareils de surveillance est une menace à la sécurité nationale, l'information, l'exercice de la loi et autre opération gouvernementale, la confidentialité des transactions financière et enfin… à la vie privé.

Light se retrouva sans voix un instant. C'était quoi ce type ?

« D'accord… Mais on n'est pas à Manhattan ici. Les américains sont cinglés ! On est à Tokyo. Les choses sont différentes ici ! »

« En vérité Yagami – kun, reconnaissant la menace, le Congrès a fait passer l'Electronics Communication Privacy Acts de 1986 qui rend illégal pour un citoyen en privé de posséder, fabriquer, importer, vendre ou promouvoir tout appareils de surveillances, tout en sachant ou ayant des raison de savoir que la fonction de ces objets en font une nécessité primordiale pour l'interception subtile d'information transmise par communication écrite, orale ou par ordinateur, et que de tel appareils ou n'importe quel composant ainsi ont été ou seront importé par la poste ou par transporteur d'un état à l'autre ou du commerce étranger. MAIS il est intéressant de noté qu'aucune restriction sur la surveillance technologique n'a été prise dans les autres pays. Le Japon ne reconnais pas explicitement le droit à la vie privé à un niveau constitutionnel ou statuaire cependant, un droit à… l'assurance que la vie privé de chacun ne soit pas déraisonnablement exposée au publique a été reconnue par la Cour. L'Acte de Protection des Information Personnel a été établie en 2003 comme partie d'un ensemble de lois compréhensive et qui met généralement en place des principes équitables sur l'information en Europe dont les effets sont semblables sur les lois en effet au Japon. Cet Acte n'a que quatre principes de hauts niveaux, mais ces principes ont été établis discrètement par une série de cabinet et ordres ministériel. Donc… »

« Attend ! Stop ! Es ce que tu essaie de me faire croire que c'est pire au Japon ? »

« Pas nécessairement, mais c'est un fait que la majorité des appareils d'écoute illégaux importés aux USA viennent du Japon. De plus n'importe qui avec un fer à soudé et une compréhension basique de l'électronique peut construire et installer des micros. Les pièces détacher pour les construire sont facilement obtenue par l'internet ou en démontant de l'électroménager tel que les téléphones sans fil, les intercoms et les télévisions. »

« Es-ce que tu es une espèce de spécialiste dans ce domaine ? Je veux dire… les techniques d'écoutes… »

« Non je ne le suis pas. »

« Alors comment sais- tu ce genre de choses ? »

« Je crains ne pas comprendre Yagami – kun. Je sais beaucoup de chose. J'étais sûr que nous faisions que papoter poliment… Ce n'est pas ainsi que les gens font ? Parler de choses sans – intérêt pour éviter un silence inconfortable ? »

« Tu considères ma question sur le fait que nôtre maison est sur écoute comme étant sans-intérêt ? »

« Je l'ai considéré comme une invitation courtoise pour engager une conversation polie sur des sujets mondains… AKA papoté… Je suis désolé si j'ai mal – interprété l'intention de Light. Les relations sociales ne sont pas mon fort. »

Il n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout.

« Si je te le demandais tu me réciterais ce que dit les lois de chaque pays sur la mise sur écoute ? »

« Es – ce que veut Yagami – kun ? »

Light espérais qu'il n'avait fait qu'imaginé la pointe d'espoir dans la voix morne de l'homme.

« Non. La façon dont tu as parlé de Manhattan m'a fait me demander… si tu travaillais pour la police américaine… »

« Non, ce n'est pas le cas Yagami – kun. »

« Un gouvernement ? »

« Je me vois obligé de demander à Yagami – kun d'arrêter de me poser des questions auxquels je ne peux répondre. »

« Tu sais que ça ne fait que confirmer mes soupçons sur le fait que tu travail pour L. »

Ryuuzaki regarda Light dans les yeux pour y lire ses intentions.

« Pourquoi ne pourrions – nous pas papoté inutilement, comme des gens normaux ? »

Light ne put empêcher un sourire se former au coin de sa bouche. Il s'assura d'un faire un qui soit sexy. Pourquoi ? Parce que.

« Parce que Ryuuzaki, nous ne sommes pas des gens normaux. Mon QI est bien au – dessus de la moyenne et le tient n'est pas en reste non plus. Sur quoi des gens comme nous pourrais « papoté inutilement » ? Une discussion casuelle menant à la résolution de l'affaire Kira, peut - être ? »

« Yagami – kun as dangereusement confiance en ses propres capacité et son intelligence. Je ne peux qu'espérer qu'il ne les surestimera pas. Néanmoins je me dois de le décevoir. Yagami – Kun et moi ne sommes pas aussi uniques qu'il le pense. Il y a des gens aussi intelligent, voir peut – être plus intelligent, que moi et Yagami – kun. Je connais plus que quelques personnes que je considère comme mon égal sur au moins quelques savoirs… _Je ne me sers pas que de toute la cervelle que j'ai mais aussi de celles que je peux emprunter._ »

Le sourire de Light s'agrandit.

« Woodrow Wilson. _Une excuse est pire et plus terrible qu'un mensonge, car elle est un mensonge gardé._ »

« Alexander Pope. Mais ce n'était pas une excuse Yagami – kun. Tu dois comprendre que _La vrai sagesse apparait à chacun d'entre nous quand nous réalisons à quel point nous somme ignorant de la vie, de nous – même et du monde qui nous entourent._ »

« Socrate. J'aime ce jeu. Es – ce que tu connais celle – là : _On ne peut jamais être trop habillé ou trop savant._ »

En disant ça, Light rendit son propos encore plus flagrant pour Ryuuzaki en réajustant sa cravate et ses cheveux parfait. Il voulait vraiment rendre Ryuuzaki inconfortable et conscient de lui – même. Il voulait que Ryuuzaki se sente comme il se sentait en ce moment. Il savait que Ryuuzaki avait raison et qu'il ne devrait pas croire autant sa propre intelligence comme il le f ais, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il ne connaissait personne de plus intelligent que lui, alors pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas être confiant ?! Qu'y avait – il de mal à être confiant et fier ? Rien ! Cela énervait Light que ce dingo le fasse se sentir aussi faible et hésitant.

« Oscar Wilde. J'aime sa façon de penser, après tout il a aussi dit _Soyez – vous-même, tout le monde est déjà pris_. On ne peut pas tous être beau et parfait, Yagami – kun. »

Light rougi furieusement.

« C'est supposé être un compliment ? »

Ryuuzaki leva un sourcil et c'est alors que Light s'aperçut qu'il était presque invisible.

« Un compliment ? Ce n'était qu'une réponse à la remarque de Yagami – kun sur mon apparence. Je fus surpris que Yagami – kun eut même pris la peine de jugé de mon apparence et de la critiquer. Qu'est devenue _L'habit ne fait pas le moine _? »

« Je n'ai pas critiqué ton apparence. »

« Non, juste ma façon de me vêtir… Yagami – kun serait – il homosexuel ? »

Light vit rouge. Il ne devrait pas être autant affecté par une remarque aussi stupide. Il ne devrait vraiment pas, mais avant d'avoir pu réfléchir il était déjà à califourchon sur les cuisses de Ryuuzaki agrippa son col alors que son bras se préparer à envoyer son point dans le visage irritant de Ryuuzaki. Il espérait le réduire en touts petits morceaux comme une vraie poupée de porcelaine et finalement arrêter de le rendre fou. La colère bouillait dans sa poitrine comme un feu liquide et il pouvait sentir ses mains tremblez de façon incontrôlable. Mais pourquoi es – ce que ça le mettait aussi ridiculement en colère ?

Quelque chose agrippa son bras et le tira de l'autre homme. Par reflexe, il essaya de stopper le mouvement en serrant ses genoux autour de Ryuuzaki. Il était bien là, il aimait la sensation de dominance sur Ryuuzaki.

« Light ! »

La voix tranchante le ramena sur terre. Qu'es ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Il était supposé d'agir toujours comme le parfait jeune homme, le fils parfait, l'étudiant parfait. Jamais auparavant son père n'avait vu sous son masque de pure perfection. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu. Il l'avait laissé glisser dès qu'il l'avait vu Ryuuzaki et maintenant son père l'avait vu…

« Light mais qu'es ce que tu fais ? »

Light se tient droit et remis en place ses cheveux et sa tenues mais son rougissement dut à la colère s'intensifia en réalisant le poids de son action.

« Je suis désolé père… Ryuuzaki. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je suis vraiment navré. »

« Mais… Mais… Pourquoi as – tu essayer de le frapper ? »

« J'ai bien peur que ça ne soit entièrement de ma faute, Yagami – san. J'ai apparemment toucher la corde sensible. J'en suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est PAS vrai ! Ryuuzaki… »

« Light ! » Soichiro était d'habitude très coulant avec son fils mais il était dans une situation où il se devait d'être ferme, parce que c'était L, LE L, le plus grand détective au monde et dans le cas présent son supérieur. « Excuse – toi… auprès de Ryuuzaki… Et s'il te plait va dans ta chambre… Je suis sûr que tu as encore des choses à avoir pour tes concours. »

Light grinça des dents. Non, il n'avait rien, mais il le ferait quand même. Juste au cas où. Mais lui demander pardon… à cette personne… ça paraissait exagéré.

« Pardon… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Je ferais mieux d'y allé. »

Light était assis dans sa chambre. Il avait arrêté d'essayé d'étudier. C'était impossible. Il était trop en colère et distrait… trop curieux. Cet étranger occupait ses pensées. Il était vraiment l'apprenti de L ? Evidemment Ryuuzaki n'était pas son vrai nom. C'était un nom JAPONAIS, alors que l'homme était de type caucasien (ou martien).

« Light es ce que tu peux descendre ? »

Le garçon sorti de sa chambre et descendit l'escalier.

« Oui papa ? Qu'es qu'il y a ? »

Soichiro avait l'air horrible. Il était visiblement nerveux. Ryuuzaki se tenait à côté de lui avec les mains dans les poches. Il ignorait Light.

« C'est bon Yagami – san. On peut gérer ça. »

Light, je… En quelque sorte je n'ai pas remarqué… Il semblerait que j'ai été suivi. Je… Je dois te demander d'aider Ryuuzaki à sortir d'ici. »

Light foudroya l'étranger du regard.

« Lui ? Pourquoi ? »

« S'il te plait Light, tu dois nous aider. Ils vont voir Ryuuzaki sortirent. Si tu l'accompagne… disons à un arrêt de bus… ils le prendront pour l'un de tes amis. »

« Ok papa, pas de problème. » light rougis en réalisant qu'il avait l'air vraiment trop presser d'y aller. Il coiffa nerveusement ses cheveux avec sa main et envoya un regard tranchant à l'étranger.

« Yagami – san, je sais que vous êtes conscient qu'ils ne vont peut – être pas partir comme ça… J'ai déjà envoyé deux personnes pour qu'ils puissent veiller sur Yagami – kun après qu'il m'ait laissé à l'arrêt de bus mais il pourrait avoir besoin de quelqu'un pendant la journée aussi. »

« Je le sais… On va s'en occuper. »

Après avoir donné quelques avertissements et conseils Ryuuzaki alla à la porte. Light le suivi comme tiré par une ficelle invisible. Quand ils furent sur le porche Ryuuzaki remercia bruyamment Yagami – san pour son hospitalité. Et puis ils étaient partis. Ils marchèrent dans le silence le plus complet.

« Ils sont dans cette voitures. Mes hommes sont plus discrets. Es ce que Yagami – kun peut voir mes hommes ? »

« Hum… Pas vraiment, mais maintenant que je sais qu'ils sont là je dirais qu'ils sont dans cet immeuble. Cette voiture n'y était pas avant… Et je ne me souviens pas que des gens y vivent... Alors… »

« Parfait. Mes hommes sont là. Mais les méchants ne sont pas supposés le savoir. »

« C'est ton bus… Ryuuzaki, quel est ton vrai nom ? »

« Pourquoi devrais – je le dire à Yagami – kun ? »

« Tu connais le mien, ce n'est que justice que je sache le tient aussi. »

Ryuuzaki rit doucement. « Je crains que ce ne soit pas si simple. »

Ryuuzaki monta dans le bus et fit signe à Light à travers de la fenêtre. Ce n'est qu'après que le bus eut disparu que Light réalisa que sa mains était toujours lever en train de lui faire signe. Son visage semblait bizarre. Il avait un grand sourire heureux. Il grogna et baissa rapidement sa main, soudainement très conscient que les hommes de Ryuuzaki l'observait depuis tout ce temps. Il commença à rentrer chez lui.

**TBC**

_**Alecton :**__ Saluuuut ! Je vous aie manqué ! Après _Dear L _je reviens sur une fic plus sérieuse mais pas de soucis ! On aura des moments de délires aussi ! Pas aussi délirant que ce que VGJekyll offrait mais pas mal quand même ! Merci à Melissen pour la Fic ! Vous savez ce qui est drôle ? C'est que l'anglais n'est pas sa langue maternelle à elle non plus ! Mais la Fic a été Betareader et franchement ça ne gêne pas à lecture anglaise et puis vous n'êtes pas concerner vous lisez en FRANÇAIS ! Et grâce à qui ? A BIBI ! Ce chapitre m'a pris des semaines à traduire. Mais j'avais pas mal de distraction. Et ça va continuez un moment. Déjà j'ai mes partiels. Puis ma mère qui c'est remarier au mois d'août dernier me traine (non pas que je me plaigne !) aux Maldives ! Alors pas de Wifi las – bas donc pas de chapitres CQFD ! Par contre pendant les vacances d'été je pars à la Nouvelle Orléans et à New – York avec mon père et las bas j'aurais la Wifi donc je continuerais à Publier le soir ! Vous croyez que je pourrais trouver des sorciers Vaudou las – bas ? Ou un endroit hanté ?! Ça serait trop COOL !_

_Sinon mettons les choses au point : LIGHT YAGAMI N'EST PAS KIRA DANS CETTE HISTOIRE ! Mais Kira et le Death Note existe tout autant que le Toc de Light pour ses cheveux. Non mais sérieusement combien de fois il se les ait tripotés pendant ce chapitre ! Je ne sais plus si ça va être récurrent dans le reste de la fic… Si ça continue je pourrais en faire un jeu à Boire ! (Attention l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé ! Connaissez vos limites ! L'alcoolisme ce n'est pas drôle et c'est l'expérience familiale qui parle !)_

_En attendant Light risque bien de finir par s'arracher les cheveux face au Mystère Ryuuzaki ! Alors pour sauver les cheveux adorés de Light laissez-lui une review ! Vous pouvez aussi lui envoyer une perruque par review ! Bonne journée !_


	2. Chapter 2

Miyagi Yô a juste été emprunter un instant à _Junjou Romantica_ et appartient à SHUNGIKU Nakamura.

Light était parfaitement à l'heure pour son concours d'entrée et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le garde à l'entrée agissait comme si il était en retard. Il prit un siège et attendit le signe autorisant à retourner la feuille avec les questions. Il entendit la porte se fermer et quelqu'un qui pris la place libre derrière lui. Quelqu'un était encore plus en retard que lui.

Les questions n'étaient pas faciles mais pas particulièrement difficile non plus. Light les firent une par une sans se dépêcher. Le professeur réprimanda quelqu'un, et lui dit de s'asseoir ''normalement''. Comment pouvait – ont s'asseoir ''anormalement'' ? Juste après cette pensée d'innombrables d'image d'une étrange personne qui ne pouvait rien faire normalement envahi son esprit. Il paniqua en sentant que Ryuuzaki envahissait trop souvent ses pensées.

Il était tenté de se retourné mais il ne voulait pas se faire accusé de tricherie et de copier les réponses. Quelques minutes plus tard, la même personne, celle qui était en retard, celle qui s'était faîte réprimander pour sa façon de s'asseoir était à nouveau rappeler à l'ordre, cette fois – ci pour ne pas travailler.

« J'ai déjà terminé. »

Cette fois Light ne put s'empêcher de regarder. Il connaissait cette voix. Et il était sûr qu'il connaissait ce visage, ces yeux noirs perçants et ces cheveux en bataille. Il connaissait ces vêtements. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il connaissait cet homme agaçant car il ignorait encore son foutu nom. Il avait demandé à son père à plusieurs reprises en vain.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant mais peu après Ryuuzaki fut jeté dehors.

Quand Light sorti du bâtiment il se retrouva encerclé de personne lui demandant comment ça c'était passé pour lui, d'où il venait ou si il avait une petite amie. Les gens s'attroupaient autour de lui et malgré tous ses efforts Light n'arrivaient pas à trouver Ryuuzaki. Pourquoi es – ce qu'il était là en premier lieu ? Es – ce qu'il allait vraiment s'inscrire dans la même Fac que Light ?

Sachiko Yagami était la plus heureuse et fières des mères. Son fils avait passé ses examens avec 100% de bonnes réponses. Elle voulait vraiment l'embrasser, crier sa joie et lui organiser une fête mais Light agissait comme si ça n'était rien. Il ignora presque ses joyeuse tentatives pour le félicité et alla simplement dans sa chambre, où il passait la plupart du temps. Il n'y avait rien à célébré.

La cérémonie d'entrée était juste une autre mondanité que Light devra faire avec. Il serait resté assis une heure avant de lire son discours. Puis il pourrait enfin rentrer chez lui pour piratez l'ordinateur de son père. Depuis sa première rencontre avec l'autre homme il n'avait pas arrêté de chercher dans l'ordinateur de son père des informations sur lui sans y parvenir. Cela rendait Light fou car il aimait toujours tout savoir et il ignorait tout de l'autre bizarroïde.

« Veuillez accueillir chaleureusement les représentants des nouveaux étudiants qui ont obtenus le plus haut résultat possible aux examens : Light Yagami… »

« Ici ! » Light se leva et se dirigea vers la scène.

« Et Hideki Ryuga. »

Light se retourna, assez surpris que quelqu'un ait pu atteindre son score. S'agissait – il de l'acteur dont sa sœur semblait complétement obsédée ? Il failli s'étouffer en voyant que cette personne ne ressemblait en rien à l'acteur de sa sœur… Mais qu'il ressemblait en tout à la personne par qui LUI était obsédé.

Light lit calmement son discours en essayant de ne pas trop regarder le bizarroïde à côté de lui. L'homme était habillé avec le même jean, les vieilles sneakers et le T – shirt blanc à manche longue de leurs premières rencontre… Il avait vraiment l'air pareille et complètement pas à sa place que la première fois. Ça ne semblait pas le troubler plus que cela.

Ainsi c'était lui qui avait obtenu les mêmes résultats au test… Même si il s'est fait expulsé après vingt minutes… Alors il ne plaisantait pas, il avait vraiment fini en aussi peu de temps. Light admit avec reluctance qu'il était effectivement impressionnant. Quand étais – ce la dernière fois que Light fut impressionné par quelque chose ? L'a – t –il déjà été ?

Ryuuzaki prit le papier avec le discours et le lit avec sa voix monotone. Elle donnait encore des frissons à Light. Ce connard avait une voix superbe. Sa façon de tenir la feuille était ridicule et il se demandait si il n'était pas en train de se moquer. On aurait dit que Ryuuzaki avait peur des germes sur la feuilles et la tenait par les coins du bout des doigts. Quand Ryuuzaki eut terminé et qu'il planta son regard dans celui de Light il réalisa avec effroi qu'il l'avait encore fixé.

Qu'es ce qu'il FICHAIT là ? Il allait vraiment étudier dans la même fac que Light ? Ou es – ce que ça avait un rapport avec la nuit où ils se sont rencontrés ? Etait – ce pour rendre crédible sa couverture d'ami du fils de Soichiro Yagami ? Ou… (Light se sentit rougir à l'idée.) Etait – ce pour assurer sa protection.

Plus tard il était à nouveau entourer de personnes. Certains qu'il connaissait du lycée, d'autres qui tentaient de se présenter. On aurait dit un bourdonnement de ruche. Light scrutait les alentours en espérant trouver cette touffe de cheveux brun. Il aurait des réponses de la bouche de Ryuuzaki dut –il le torturer pour y arriver.

Le premier jour fut irritant et décevant. C'était surtout des préliminaires. C'était une telle perte de temps. Light regardait la pièce. Il ne cherchait pas vraiment Ryuuzaki… Il voulait juste lui parler et savoir ce qu'il faisait là. Un autre cours se termina et Ryuuzaki n'était toujours pas là. Es – ce qu'il allait au moins venir ?

Light essaya d'oblitéré toute ses pensées à son sujet et de se concentrer à se socialisé. Il envoyait les sourires les plus charmants à travers le campus, brisant les cœurs d'un battement de cil. A l'heure du déjeuner, il les avait tous à ses pieds.

Light put enfin se sentir apaisé. Tout était comme il devrait être. Il était assis au milieu d'un amphithéâtre quelconque, en écoutant son professeur de code pénal : Miyagi Yô. L'homme était jeune et charismatique. Light appréciait ça, mais il connaissait déjà l'histoire de droit pénal.

« _ Les première lois écrites furent conçues par les sumériens. Aux alentours de 2100, 2050 avant Jésus – Christ _ _Ur – Nammu, le roi Néo sumériens d'Ur, promulgua le plus code pénal jamais retrouver à ce jour, le code de Ur – Nammu._ »

Tellement ennuyeux…

« Hey toi ! Candy man* pourquoi tu nous dirais pas quels sont les objectifs du code pénal ? »

Light eut un rictus et se tourna pour voir l'infortuné à qui le professeur c'était adressé ainsi. C'était Ryuuzaki avec une sucette dans sa bouche.

« Le droit pénal se distingue pour agir contre ceux qui échoues à se conformer à la loi en les confrontant aux conséquences de leurs actes ou à une sanction potentiellement grave.* Tout crime est constitué d'éléments répréhensibles. La peine capitale peut être appliquée dans certaines juridictions pour les crimes les plus graves. Des châtiments physiques peuvent aussi être appliqués comme la flagellation et le lynchage mais ces châtiments sont interdits dans la majorité des pays. Les individus peuvent être incarcérés selon une vaste variété de condition qui dépend de la juridiction. Le confinement peut être solitaire. La durée de l'emprisonnement peut varier de quelques jours, à la vie. La supervision du gouvernement peut être imposé, les assignations à domicile inclus, et les inculpé peuvent être soumis à un certains guide de conduite pour les réhabilitations et les libertés conditionnels. La confiscation de bien ou d'argent peut être imposée à un inculpé. »

Le professeur leva un sourcil et sourit.

« Très bien ! » il se leva et traversa l'amphi vers Ryuuzaki. Il n'accorda même pas un regard à Light. « Ecoute, je n'ai pas de problème à ce que tu manges pendant mes cours même si ça me tue de voir quelqu'un mangez ça. Ce n'est pas bon pour tes dents ! Mais tu dérange les autres tu sais… »

« Je suis désolé. » la voix basse de L résonna comme le tonnerre dans le silence de la salle. Il croqua ensuite bruyamment dans la sucrerie et l'avala. Miyagi rit et gratta sa tête.

« Je ne me soucie pas non – plus de la façon dont tu t'assoies mais… »

Light se demanda comment Ryuuzaki s'était retenu de lever les yeux au ciel. Il ne répondit et fit glisser ses jambes jusqu'à ce que ces pieds nus touchent le sol.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

« Hideki, Ryuga Hideki. »

« Ok, Hideki – san, connais – tu les cinq objectifs qui sont largement reconnu pour le renforcement du code pénal dont nous allons parler après ? »

« Vous voulez dire les punitions ? Rétribution, dissuasion, neutralisation, réhabilitation et restauration. »

« Superbe ! Et qui peut nous parler du premier ? » Il vit quelque mains levé dans l'amphithéâtre et désigna Light sans trop y pensé. Light répondit parfaitement ce qui fit sourire Miyagi qui acquiesça.

« Je vois que nous avons des étudiants particulièrement brillants cette année. Tu es un de nos deux meilleur étudiant c'est ça ? »

« Oui monsieur. Je m'appelle Light Yagami. »

« Bien Yagami – san ! Parle – nous des autres objectifs restants. »

Et ainsi Light continua. C'était jubilatoire de parader devant Ryuuzaki, de lui prouver qu'il était aussi intelligent que lui ! Voir plus ! Oui, il allait montrer à Ryuuzaki qui est le plus intelligent et qui mérite le plus d'être l'élève de L ! Light levai la main dès qu'une question était posé alors que Ryuuzaki gardait la sienne baissé… Light se sentait triomphant. Jusqu'au moment où il ne put répondre à une question. Personne ne levait la main alors Miyagi fit le tour de la salle jusqu'à arrêter son regard sur la touffe folle de cheveux noir.

« Hideki – san ? »

Ryuuzaki leva le regard à contre – cœur. Il était en train de… bouder ? Il était toujours fâché que le professeur lui ait demandé de garder ses pieds au sol ? Mais il répondit, parfaitement. La mâchoire de Light lâcha. Il savait qu'il était intelligent mais ce qu'il venait de dire requérait de très bonne connaissance du sujet et qui n'était pas accessible à tout le monde. Le professeur semblait avoir eu le même raisonnement parce que sa tête n'avait pas de prix. Light s'attendait à ce qu'il demande à Ryuuzaki comment il savait ça mais il se contenta d'hocher la tête et de passer à la suite.

Oh comment Light l'enviais. Ce foutu alien avait accès à des infos qu'aucun d'eux ne devrait avoir. Ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'il tenait ces infos de L. c'était si injuste ! Light commença à se demander quel âge avait Ryuuzaki. Il a probablement eut son diplôme depuis des lustres et c'est comme ça qu'il sait déjà tout ça… Il travaillait pour L après tout ! Et une fois de plus Light se demanda, pourquoi était – il ici ? Bon dieu, Light voulait le haïr. Il le voulait tellement… tellement… mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas complètement. Il maudissait Ryuuzaki dans sa tête et voulait même le tabasser mais… il ne pouvait pas le haïr. Il devait en apprendre plus sur l'homme mystérieux pour le haïr.

A la fin du cour il força son passage à travers la foule de fan girls (et fan boys) avant que Ryuuzaki ne disparaissent à nouveau.

Peut-être devrait – il juste crié à Ryuuzaki de s'arrêté, ou taper son épaule pour attirer son attention mais à la place il lui prit la main. Elle n'était pas plus petite ou grande que la sienne, mais définitivement plus pâle et osseuse. Et elle était froide, presque glacé, et cela fit frissonner Light. Ou peut – être étais – ce autre chose, mais Light préférais penser que c'était à cause de la froideur de l'autre main.

Il serra sa poigne instinctivement quand il senti que L voulait se libéré.

« Tu sais Ryuuzaki neufs de ces personnes sur dix serait prêt à tuer pour pouvoir me tenir la main. »

« J'en suis bien conscient, Yagami-kun. Et je n'ai aucune intention d'être la personne qui tueraient pour ce privilège. Aussi si tu pouvais avoir l'obligeance de me lâcher je t'en serait très reconnaissant. »

Light lâcha la mains agacé avant même la fin de la phrase.

« Qu'es ce que tu fais ici Ryuuzaki ? »

« Je suis un court sur le code pénal. »

« Donc tu n'es pas en train de me traquer ? »

« Pourquoi je traquerais Yagami – kun ? » son ton était impassible mais light savait qu'il l'avait surpris.

« Il y a un problème Light – kun ? Es – ce que ce sale type te dérange ? »

« Oh, non ça va Mikami – sempai. On ne fait que discuter.

Un grand brun avec des lunettes à monture épaisse posa projectivement sa main sur l'épaule de Light et fusilla du regard Ryuuzaki.

« De ce que j'ai cru comprendre c'est un stalker. »

« Je ne faisais que taquiner Ryuuzaki. »

« Ryuuzaki ? » Sa prise sur l'épaule de Light se resserra et son regard se fit plus meurtrier. « Je croyais que son prénom était Ryuga. Et pourquoi l'appelles – tu par son prénom ? Es – ce un ami à toi ? » Mikami sonnait vraiment dégouter. Même si Ryuuzaki ne connaissait pas cet homme, il sentit obligé de se redresser pour montrer qu'il était plus grand que ce qui n'y paraissait. Light s'aperçut qu'il faisait à peu près la même taille que Mikami et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il regarda les deux hommes. Ryuuzaki portait les mêmes vêtements que d'habitude, tandis que Mikami portait une cravate avec une chemise et une veste noire. Il imagina Ryuuzaki dans l'un de ces costumes bien coupé ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant. Il serait magnifique, le contraste avec sa peau pâle, ses cheveux et yeux noir… Perdus dans ses pensées Light oublia de répondre à Mikami et donna une opportunité à Ryuuzaki de fuir.

« Si tu veux bien m'excuser Yagami – kun… » L'effet que sa voix avait sur Light effrayait un peu le jeune homme. C'était même alarmant. Mais ce qui était encore plus alarmant était qu'il essayait de partir et sans réfléchir Light chercha à reprendre sa main, juste pour au final attraper ses doigts. Ryuuzaki se retourna et le questionna du regard.

« Ryuuzaki, il faut qu'on parle. » Light senti son rougissement s'accentuer. Il se sentait ridicule. Il se tenait au milieu d'un couloir de la fac en train de tenir la main à l'homme le plus étrange qu'il n'est jamais rencontré. En plus de ça il rougissait comme une collégienne amoureuse. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

La main de Ryuuzaki était froide et douce et Light avait envie de la coller à sa joue pour la réchauffer. Il se retient et heureusement car ça aurait été encore plus bizarre que tous ce qu'il a fait jusqu'à présent. Il s'éclaircit nerveusement la gorge.

« On pourrait aller déjeuner à la cafétéria ensemble ? »

Mikami hoqueta. « Q-Quoi ? Qu'es ce que tu dis Light – kun ? Déjeunons ensemble plutôt ! »

Ryuuzaki et Light l'ignorèrent complètement.

« Désolé Yagami – kun, mais la cafétéria offre un pauvre choix de confiserie. Je me vois obligé d'aller ailleurs pour avoir un repas correct. Es – ce que Yagami – kun veut m'accompagner ? »

« Oui bien – sûr ! Pourquoi pas. »

« Très bien, dans ce cas. » Ryuuzaki lança un dernier regard suspicieux vers Mikami avant de se retourner et de partir. Light le suivit gentiment.

Yagami – kun peut lâcher ma main maintenant. San vrai Stalker n'est plus là. »

« Mikami n'est pas un stalker. Il est juste… »

« Ma main, Yagami – Kun. »

« Pardon. » Light lâcha sa main et se mit à marcher à son niveau.

« Où allons – nous Ryuuzaki ? »

Il quittèrent le campus coté à côté.

« Il y a un endroit pas loin qui sert un excellent cheesecake. »

« Du cheesecake ? Au déjeuné, sérieusement ? »

« Le cheesecake est parfait pour le petit déjeuner, le déjeuner et le souper. »

« C'est ridicule. »

Light écarquilla les yeux en voyant où Ryuuzaki l'amenait.

« S… Stop. Je n'ai pas les moyens de m'offrir un repas ici. Et je ne suis pas habiller convenablement ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'invite. De plus quelle différence ferait la tenue de Yagami – kun ? Nous sommes là pour manger et discuter. Pas pour la vanité de Yagami – kun. »

Light renifla.

« Je ne veux juste pas me sentir déplacé. »

« Eh bien… puisque Yagami – kun est avec _moi _ça me parait inévitable. »

Un serveur les amena à leur table et retira le petit panneau réservé. Il donna un menu à Light.

« Votre commande est presque prête, Hideki – san. »

« Merci. » La voix sexy de Ryuuzaki était troublante et Light essaya de ne pas y penser. Il ouvrit le menu mais il n'y avait pas les prix alors il choisit en fonction de ce qu'il se sentait de manger.

« Donc… » Commença Light quand ils furent seuls. « Que fais – tu dans mes cours ? »

« Dois – je vraiment m'expliquer ? Je suis sûr que Yagami – kun le sait. »

« Alors, j'avais raison, tu es un stalker. » Light fut surpris par le ton de sa voix. On aurait dit qu'il flirtait.

« … Non. » Ryuuzaki semblait insensible à l'attention que lui accordait Light.

« Ok, alors tu es là pour me protégé des méchants ? » Es – ce qu'il donnait l'impression de trop espéré ?

« La troisième sera la bonne, Yagami – kun. » Bordel…

« Es ce que c'est à cause des types qui surveillait la maison la fois où tu as prétendus être mon ami ? Tu fais ça pour conserver ta couverture ? »

« C'est assez correcte. Mais ce n'est pas ma seule raison de rester près de Yagami – kun. »

Light rougit encore. « Que veux – tu dire ? »

« J'espérais que Yagami – kun n'apprendrais jamais mes autres raisons. Je peux lui assurer que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le tenir hors de danger. »

« Qu'es ce qui te fais dire que je suis en danger ? »

« Mikami Teru. »

« Mikami ? Il ne me ferais jamais de mal. Il m'apprécie. »

« Quel est l'opinion de Yagami – kun sur les punitions dispenser par les représentant de la loi ? »

« EH bien… Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je dirais dans les cours de Miyagi mais ça m'enrage de voir mon père et d'autre policier risquez leurs vies pour attraper des criminels alors que ces bâtards sont relâchés après le jugement. »

« Cela ressemble terriblement au point de vue de Kira. »

Light ricana. « Tu ne me prend pas pour un membre de Kira ? Sérieusement Ryuuzaki. »

« En as-tu déjà parlé avec Mikami ? »

Light essaya de se rappeler si effectivement il l'avait fait.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais c'est très probable. On parle souvent de choses comme ça. »

« Il te voit peut – être comme un allié. Je pense qu'il va tenter de convaincre Yagami- kun de rejoindre Kira. »

« Ryuuzaki… Mikami ne fait pas parti de Kira ! Il peut paraitre un peu… étrange, mais il n'est pas un meurtrier ! »

« Je peux le prouver Yagami – kun. »

Le serveur apporta leurs plats et l'attention de Ryuuzaki s'éloigna complètement de Light. A partir de cet instant son centre d'attention était le gâteau crémeux dans son assiette. Light n'en pouvait plus d'attendre qu'il est fini, mais en voyant le nombre de sucrerie augmenter sur le table et que Ryuuzaki semblait déterminé à tout dévorer. Light essaya de réfléchir aux accusations lancé à son camarade, mais il était trop distrait par la toute petite goutte de crème rose sur la mâchoire de Ryuuzaki, très proche de sa lèvre inférieur. Sa très jolie lèvre inférieure rose.

Dégoutant…

Mais obsédant quand même Light au point d'en oublier de manger sa propre nourriture.

« Es ce que la triste vérité sur l'ami de Yagami – kun à tuer son appétit ? »

« Hum ? Quoi ? Non… Je vais bien… » Light commença enfin à manger son repas, tout en essayant de relancer la conversation. « Et Mikami n'est pas mon ami, c'est juste un camarade de classe. »

« Vraiment ? » ses yeux sombres directement plongé dans ceux marron. « Il m'a l'air plutôt proche de Yagami – kun pourtant. »

Light ria doucement, en s'assurant pour que ce soit suave et sexy en même temps, parce que… pourquoi ne pas taquiner le cinglé un peu ? C'est un bon moyen pour montrer à L que son apprenti n'était pas si génial que ça au final. C'était un bon plan, flirter avec le cinglé, l'entortiller autour de son petit doigt avant de lui montrer son doigt d'honneur. Le détruire en lui montrant à quel point il était faible, pathétique et inutile il était vraiment…

L'idée en était ridiculement attirante.

Séduire Ryuuzaki… pas pour de vrai bien sûr ! Juste pour lui donner l'impression qu'il avait une chance… et puis ensuite détruire ses espoirs, le blesser et le détruire. Le faire souffrir. Ses pensées lui paraissaient tout aussi cruelles que surprenante, pourtant il voulait vraiment le faire. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il était aussi motivé face à un défis, où la dernière où il avait vraiment voulu quelque chose.

Il avait besoin de se rapprocher de cet homme, qui qu'il soit. Assez pour le détruire et prendre sa place.

Il fit un sourire séduisant. « Eh bien, il as un faible pour moi tu sais ? »

« Es – ce que Yagami – kun en est bien sûr ? Yagami est – il certain qu'il ne prétend pas juste pour gagner sa confiance et son appréciation ? »

Le visage de Light se décomposa. Comment osé – t – il ? Comment Ryuuzaki osait suggérer que Mikami n'était pas fou de lui quand c'était parfaitement visible ?

« Es – tu entrain de dire que je suis incapable de séduire quelqu'un ? »

« Yagami – kun j'essaie de te faire comprendre que tout ne tourne pas autour de TOI. »

Le sourire de Light revient à pleine puissance.

« Donc tu admets que je suis séduisant. »

Ryuuzaki lâcha un soupir frustré et tripota ses cheveux emmêlés. Il ne savait pas comment parler à ce garçon.

« Arrête de jouer à ses petits jeux stupides avec moi Yagami – kun. Je sais que tu n'es pas aussi stupide. »

Light rougit en réalisant qu'il se comportait comme une petite princesse gâtée. Peut – être qu'il y est allé trop fort avec le flirte pour Ryuuzaki. Les romances semblaient être la dernière chose qui venait à l'esprit de l'homme. Tout comme pour celui de Light il y a encore peu. Pourquoi ça avait changé ? Pourquoi l'idée l'obsédait maintenant ?

« Donc tu es là pour Mikami, pas pour moi. »

« Je ne suis pas là **pour** lui, mais **à cause** de lui. Les liens de Yagami – kun avec Mikami rend juste les choses plus faciles, puisque leurs hommes m'ont déjà vu avec lui. C'est très pratique pour ma couverture. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Yagami – kun vienne me voir par contre… et maintenant il semble très hostile à mon encontre. »

« Il était juste jaloux. »

« Nous avons à peine eut une petite conversation. Difficilement une raison valable pour être jaloux, mais peut – être soupçonne – t – il que je ne suis pas qui je prétends être ? Et peut –être es – ce la raison pour laquelle il a essayé d'éloigner Yagami – kun de moi ? »

« Tu refuses toujours de croire qu'il m'apprécie ! Mais c'est vrai ! Et nous ( **toi **_**et**_** moi**) avons fait **plus **que parler un instant ! On est en fait partie déjeuné ensemble ! Il doit penser qu'on as un rencard en ce moment ! Il a donc toute les raisons du monde d'être jaloux ! »

Ryuuzaki le dévisagea juste Light de son air vide impénétrable.

« A quoi joue Yagami – kun ? Peut – être qu'il **veut** que Mikami soit jaloux ? »

« Ne soit pas ridicule Ryuuzaki. Je ne suis pas intéressé par Mikami et je me fiche qu'il soit jaloux. »

« Alors pourquoi Yagami- kun était aussi énervé quand j'ai suggéré que Mikami n'avait peut – être pas des vrais sentiments pour lui ? Peut – être que Yagami – kun s'en soucie en fin de compte ? »

« Hey… peut – être que je me sers de Mikami pour rendre quelqu'un d'autre jaloux ? » Light regardait Ryuuzaki à travers ses longs cil, son ton suggestif.

« J'ignorais que Yagami – kun devait recourir à de tel procédé pour obtenir l'intention de quelqu'un. Ca me parait assez désespéré. »

« Je ne suis pas désespéré ! » Ce n'était définitivement **pas** ce qu'il voulait dire. Merde. Pourquoi il agissait de façon aussi stupide ? Ryuuzaki lui tapait sur le système.

« Oui je vois ça. » Le ton de Ryuuzaki était parfaitement neutre et pourtant le sarcasme y était évident. Light rougit. C'était vraiment énervant que ce timbré arrive à lui faire perdre sa contenance aussi facilement. « Je dois admettre que celui qui veut gagner le cœur de Yagami auras droit un défis très dur mais aussi très stimulant. »

Light sourit et sentit son cœur battre la chamade pour ce premier succès. Il mit ses coud sur la table et se pencha vers sa future victime.

« Es – ce que ça à l'air d'en valoir la chandelle ? »

Il s'approcha lentement et avec son index il essuya la crème de la mâchoire de Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki ne put s'empêcher d'observer l'appendice disparaitre à travers les lèvres humides de Light.

« Es – ce que Yagami – kun essaie encore de me montrer qu'il est séduisant pour prouver que les sentiments de Mikami sont sincères ? »

« Oubli Mikami un moment tu veux ? »

« Je crains que ce ne soit pas si simple. Il m'est impossible d'oublier mes enquêtes. »

Cela ramena Light à la réalité. Il se rassit dans sa chaise en se rappelant que Ryuuzaki est son rival.

« As – tu résolu beaucoup d'affaire. »

« Des milliers. »

« Des… C… Comment ? Comment c'est possible ? Quel âge as –tu ? »

« C'est confidentiel. »

« Alors, quel âge avais – tu quand tu as commencé ? »

« Officiellement ? Sept. »

Light était choqué.

« Yagami – kun est chanceux d'avoir une vie normal. Des amis, une famille. J'aime ce que je fais mais je mentirais si je disais que c'était facile. »

« Je … Je ne sais pas quoi dire… »

« Il n'y a pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit Yagami – kun. De toute façon ça n'a aucune importance. »

« Mais de travailler depuis l'enfance, ça à dut être terrible. »

« Ce n'était pas terrible. C'était, tout simplement. Je n'ai jamais rien connu d'autre. Je résous des affaires. C'est que j'ai toujours fait, et ce que je continuerais à faire. C'est ainsi. »

Pour la première fois Light reconsidéra l'idée de le détruire. Il avait de la pitié (ce qui était rare), ressentait de la sympathie et l'étrange envie de faire un câlin à l'autre homme. Il l'aurait fait si ce n'était pour l'étrange impression que ce ne serait pas bien accueilli. Il voulait quand même réconforter Ryuuzaki. Ils sortirent du restaurant et marchèrent côté à côté.

« Tu sais Ryuuzaki, je joue au tennis depuis que j'ai sept ans. Au début je voulais aussi jouer avec les autres enfants au lieu de m'entraîner mais au final je fus bien content de ne pas avoir perdu mon temps avec les autres à jouer à cache – cache. Je suis devenu le champion, catégorie junior ! »

« Yagami – kun joue au tennis ? J'avais l'habitude de jouer au tennis. Devrions – nous faire un match un de ces jours ? »

« Tu es sûr ? Même si j'ai arrêté je suis encore très doué ! »

« C'est bon Yagami – kun. Gagné ne fait pas tout. Un bon jeu est la meilleur partie, quelqu'un gagne et le jeu s'arrête. L'amusement est terminé. Bien sûr que remporter la victoire est grisant mais il y a plus. »

« Alors rendons ça plus intéressant, qui donnera l'envie de gagner. Que dirais-tu d'un pari ? »

« Qu'es ce qu'a Yagami – san en tête ? »

Alors une voiture luxueuse s'arrêta et un vieil homme élégant en sorti. Il fixa Ryuuzaki et dit simplement.

« Une urgence maître Ryuuzaki. »

Ryuuzaki soupira, il avait apprécié discuter avec le jeune homme et il aurait aimé pouvoir rentré à pied au campus avec lui.

« Bien sûr Watari, nous déposeront Light – kun en passant. »

« Oui, sir. »

« Yagami – kun… » Il regarda Light et lui fit signe d'entré en premier. Light rougis et monta en le remerciant gentiment. Watari conduisait.

« Yagami – kun voici Watari. »

« C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance Watari – san. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi Yagami – kun. »

« Watari prend soin de moi depuis que je suis un enfant. »

« oh vraiment ? Alors il doit bien te connaitre, pas vrai ? »

« Oui Yagami – kun, c'est le cas, si il y a bien une personne qui me connait c'est lui. »

« Dans ce cas Watari – san dîtes – moi à quoi est bon Ryuuzaki ? »

« Eh bien, en toute honnêteté il excelle dans bien des domaines. »

« Je n'en doute pas. Mais j'aimerais faire un pari avec lui et savoir que lui faire faire quand il perdra. »

Watari sourit.

« Voyons, il es très doué pour les massages. Cela vous satisferait ? »

Le sourire de Light trancha presque son visage en deux.

« Ce sera parfait ! Merci Watari. Je suis sûr que ce sera très satisfaisant, pour moi en tout cas. Je suis une personne assez… exigeante. Donc Ryuuzaki faisons un pari. Si je gagne, tu me fais un massage. »

« Très bien Yagami – kun, mais si je gagne ? »

« Que voudrais – tu ? Un massage aussi ? »

« Je peux demander ce que je veux ? »

Deux regards combatifs se croisèrent.

« Voyons ce que tu as en tête. »

« Je veux que Yagami – kun reste loin de Mikami Teru. »

« Q… Quoi ? » Le visage de Light se décomposa. « Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux mais tu choisi un truc lié à ton job ? »

« Yagami – kun n'écouterai pas si je lui demander autrement. Mais quand il s'agit d'honneur, je pense que Light – kun ne se le permettrais pas autrement. »

« D'accord, mais si je gagne tu devras me masser jusqu'à ce que je le dise. Jusqu' à ce que je sois… satisfait.

La colère de Light contre Ryuuzaki rendait les choses plus excitantes. Il voulait gagner tellement ! De montrer à cet… à cet… insupportable bizarroïde qui était le meilleur ! Ryuuzaki était peut – être plus proche de L mais Light était en forme et vraiment bon en tennis. Quelqu'un d'aussi tordu et en aussi mauvaise apparente santé et qui en plus ne mangeait que des sucreries à longueur de journée ne pouvait pas gagner face à la perfection de Light. Light allait forcément gagner, peu importe ce qui se passera. Il était ridiculement excité par toute cette histoire que son sang se mit à courir dans ses veines, son cœur battait plus vite et même sa respiration s'accéléra. Il trouvait l'idée de battre Ryuuzaki étonnamment excitante. Ça devait être ça, il n'était pas excité à l'idée de recevoir un massage de l'homme plus vieux. A la pensée d'avoir ces mains pâles sur son corps, le caressant, avec ces long doigts d'huile essentiel sur tout son corps nu…

« Yagami – kun ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Je te parlais. On est arrivé. »

« Oh… Merci de m'avoir déposé. »

Light rougis et sorti embarrasser de la voiture, réalisant avec horreur que ses pensées étranges avaient eu un effet inattendu très soudain et désagréable sur sa libido. Il courut presque jusqu'au bâtiment en oubliant de dire au revoir à Watari.

_I DID IT ! I FUCKING DID IT ! _

_Pardooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon. Je sais que j'avais dit à plusieurs reprise que je le posterais avant. Mais il c'est passé beaucoup de chose dans ma vie récemment. Des bonnes. Des mauvaises. Des moments joyeux, d'autres tristes. Et puis certains passage dans ce chapitre sont compliquer. En plus j'ai eu un éclair d'inspiration pour Corpse phantom et euh bah vous savez ce que c'est… Quand l'inspiration est là, on en profite !_

_Donc je suis vraiment, réellement, sincèrement désolée. Je vais essayer de faire mieux. Promis. _

_Alecton._

_PS: * Candy man est un personnage de film d'horreur. J'ignore si c'était volontaire ou pas mais je n'ai pas toucher au surnoms. _

_Au fait ce chapitre est très représentatif du reste de la fic. C'est même l'un des plus importants. _

_Et Light est une petite peste._


End file.
